


The Kidnapped Child

by vanessa857



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa857/pseuds/vanessa857
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were plenty of newborns in there, and not a single nurse in sight. At that moment, everything hit Arthur. He finally understood what he was missing in his life; a child. He sought out the door, opening it quietly and slipping in. He looked around at all of the babies, finally settling on a newborn that had blue eyes that drew him to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapped Child

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on this as often as I can! I will try to update at least every two weeks if I can.

Arthur had been at the hospital to visit his brother, who had somehow ended up with a broken arm after a soccer game. He waited until Peter was tired out before leaving the room. On his walk down the stairs, he passed the maternity level. Even though he had no place there, he got off the stairs to walk around and look. When he saw the nursery, he stopped and moved closer to the window. There were plenty of newborns in there, and not a single nurse in sight. At that moment, everything hit Arthur. He finally understood what he was missing in his life; a child. He sought out the door, opening it quietly and slipping in. He looked around at all of the babies, finally settling on a newborn that had blue eyes that drew him to him. He made sure to grab all of the paperwork for the child, glad that the parents' signatures were missing at the moment. "Alfred... You're such a beautiful boy," he mumbled, holding the baby closer as he left. After making sure no one was watching, he quickly left the hospital with everything. When he arrived at his car, he found an old box and placed the baby in it, setting in him the back and securing him with the seat belt. Arthur figured he could always buy everything he needed later when he had someone to watch his baby boy.

After the short drive home, the blonde carried the baby inside, making sure to keep him in his box. He set him on the floor and went to his check book, making sure he had enough money to purchase everything he would need. He called up a babysitter, making sure they were there before heading out to the store to buy everything. Mostly everything would be delivered in a few days except for the clothes, crib, bottles and formula,diapers and wipes, and stroller. When the babysitter finally left when he arrived home, he unloaded and put together the crib to move it to his room. He removed Alfred from the box, promising to himself to make sure he had the best life he could. "I already love you. And I always will." After making sure Alfred was safe in the crib, he went to fill out all of the paperwork he had to, signing his name on all of the legal forms and copying them before storing them in the safe. He went back to the crib, smiling down at the sleeping child. "I promise to take care of you. I'll get you whatever you want, even if it takes time to get it to you." 

When he heard Alfred crying, he made him a bottle and sat down on the couch with him as he fed him, watching the news. He was shocked that the kidnapping was on, but he was glad no one saw him take the child. He learned more about Alfred that way. He learned he had a twin, who had been left behind. And that their father seemed pissed about all of this happening. But Arthur thought it could be the best, especially since it would work out for the both of them.


End file.
